Usuario:LunaLuneraYT
OH BOY, IT'S TIME TO CHANGE THE ICON. Si nombras a mi esposa, lo sabre 乂(｀□´*)却下!!! Si quieren un dibujo, pedidlo, comisiones abiertas hasta el 1 de marzo QwQ Hago ediciones (Tus OC version YandereSim), No aseguro 100% calidad HD 4K ⊙﹏⊙ Frases epicamente epicas de Luna Apariencia Tengo ojos y pelo color marron caca y ojeras hasta los pies Gracias a Sofi por la foto del info <3 (Si lees esto la version maquillada era para un OC :'v Esta la oscureci para que sea mi feo color de pelo normal) Soy mas fuerte que Mamá Cabra y Sans Conbinados Que es mas importante que el amor y la paz en el planeta tierra♫♪ .3. <2 El tamaño de mis pechos es de mas de nueve mil :^ (Nueve mil, eso es imposible :0) Personalidad Soy una cambiaformas hija de una diosa cambiaformas Tsundere y un Sans Salvaje :v(Pokemon, Fuckboy), asi que si te veo haciendole algo malo a alguien te disparare Ataques Aquamarina y Gaster Blazers (Creo que asi se escribe :n) >:v (No me se algunos nombres de los ataques de Sans) Si te encuentras con mi modo Tsundere te pateare y te tirare al piso, te seguire pateando hasta que quedes es posicion fetal y te pongas a llorar >:v Curiosidades * Poetica, De un gran poder, llega un gran :v * Yandere aprendiz, en busca de algo no real. * Soy la mejor amiga de Pippi Osu, Midori Gurinu! (Referencia a youtuber ingles), Kuu Dere, Oka Ruto y Kokona Harura (nunca las mato :V) * Sueño con ser animadora y creadora de anime por internet uwu * Hago muchos spoilers de mis series/videojuegos favoritos (Steven Universe, GTA Sa y V) Undertale no pls que aun no lo termino o(╥﹏╥)o * Odio cuando llaman a Saki-San, Miku. * Gracias a Sofi la Visiada por la foto del info Student 33445 anime-love-blood-nosebleed-yuru-yuri.gif * Estoy hecha de amor * Soy una gamer pobre que solo tiene el GTA Sa y el Sonic, No me alcanza ni pa' el Zelda :'vv * Soy una sociopata por el mismo hecho de que el contacto humano me de asco, En especial para cuando me obligan a bailar con mis compañeros, Me desagrada la sociedad en si, pero hay gente que me la banco * soy Argentina de corazon papu :^) * Quiero aprender a animar en 3D y hacer cosas fantasticas :') * Fanatica de el Sr. DaGames y de Rebornica-Kun * Amo el yuri 7w7 * El Yaoi es... meh... * Sueño con se programadora de videojuegos * Y el primero que haga sera un FanMade de Fnaf :V * Dibujante promedio. Comisiones por Twitter cerradas por el momento :'v * Doridot sera una Crystal Gem. * Se los dije :v * Me encanta Rin Kagamine :'v * Amo las naranjas. * Me gusta componer canciones sin musica de fondo :'v * Quiero aprender a tocar guitarra * Mis Youtube no existe por el momento, pero existira, lo se, en el fondo de mi kokoro * No me molesta que me llamen putaku, Aunque por el momento solo veo yuri :v * Tengo un gato llamado Max :'v * Es un pesao :'v * Soy una viciada * You... Clod!!! * Hago ediciones pequeñas por miedo a los senseis de esta Wiki * Busco amigos, y lolis, y Doritos con Muntain Dew :'v * Me gusta buscar bugs * Los shipeos son amor.... Ni te atrevas a shipear FNAF :'v * Ayyy Lmao Personajes Favoritos de YanSim # Cabeza de Coco # Midori Gurinu! # A la que le gusta hacer Yuri en un rio (???) # El conejo de indias # El senpai karateka # La novia karateka del senpai karateka # La Tsundere Anaranjada # Mi Wifi # El rinoceronte de BersGamer # El del pico en la cabeza # La determinacion # La loca degenerada y la otra degenerada por las braguitas # Osana Najimi version kawaii # La emo # La Osana version pobre Los que odio de YanSim # El primer emo en la historia de YanSim # La maestra put* # La hermana perdida (y put*) de la maestra (Tambien put*) # Alien-Chan o Slender-Chan # A la que todos aman... menos yo # El que era mi senpai, pero en realidad es gay # Saitama # La sucubo y la vampira # El millonario que evita la ley por que es en secreto Maradona # La que me da hambre ya que nunca desayuno Amigos - Sofi La Viciada BFF :3 - Perla lazuli - Shiro Nanami - Chica kawaii :3 Si querieis estar aqui preguntad :'v Youtubers favoritos :v # Markiplier (En el draw my life shore,por eso se merece este puesto) # Kubs Scouts (S-Senpai...) # AnthonyCraft o Anthony96 :v # ITownGamePlay # BersGamer # German Garmendia # Zalzar # Edd00chan # KillerCreeper # ExplodingTNT o EspañolTNT # Pewdipie # Sarinha, Luh, Exo, Macu y Gona (Ese grupito :3) # Fernanfloo # ArtuxCreed # AzzMan Cantantes Favoritos # DAGames (Will Ryan Senpai~...) # Vocaloids (Rin, Len, Gumi y de Miku solo Levan Polkka >:c) # Town (Un poco) # GroundBreaking (Solo The Mangle) # MandoPony (Solo una me gusto, Purple ¬n¬) No Youtubers # Shakira # Tan Bionica # Axel (Cuando era pequeña) VideoJuegos Favoritos Yandere.png| Obvio, Yandere Simulator LogoKuudereSimulator.png|Kuudere Simulator. Best Game Ever of history of the world Saga gta.jpg| Toda la saga de Grand Therf Auto :3 Minecraftcubo.png| Minecraft :v 65d06cc79cbf10b70bc0ce598eaea457-d9ld8gc.gif| Undertale :3 Life.jpg| Life is Strange UwU Descarga (1)h.jpg |Los sims (Que es mejor que tener una vida virtual en ves de social) Heavy-Rain-Beyond-Two-Souls.png| Beyond:Two Souls y Heavy Rain (Mismos creadores, iguales exitos :3) En Construccion... Fnaf no daña a nadie :'v My favorites :'v # Ese tio que eh morao :'v Hakase y sakamoto nichijou by bobmecz-d5f5zqp.jpg| 1. Nichijou. Mi primer anime y el que sonrisas me a sacado :3 Yuru.Yuri.full.1176548.jpg| 2.YuruYuri. Un anime muy gracioso y recomendable (Si te gusta el shuri 7u7) Lucky-Star-mini17s-spot-23699548-2560-1636.jpg| 3. Lucky Star. Uno de los anime mas graciosos que eh visto, Referencias por doquier, Personajes amistosos y el final te derrama algunas lagrimas, Uno de mis favoritos :3 Gochuumon Wa Usagi Desu Ka?.jpg| 4. Gochuumon wa usagi desu ka. Un anime con lolis, yuri y demasiado moe, te da diabetes de solo verlo Minashigo Tsuki Minashigo Tsuki es un OC creado por Luna-Chan, por lo cual es de MI propiedad >:v Gñe :v Descripcion Minashigo Tsuki(孤児月) es un OC hecho por Luna-Chan. Su historia dice inventada es de una niñita criada por gatos de la calle al ser abandonada por su padre, pasando los años ella la tenia mucho miedo a la gente hasta que un dia es encontrada por una monja de un orfanato y la "adopta" (Por supesto Minashigo se comportaba con un gato) La monja estaba acompañada por Bū y Lin... blah blah blah, si alguien quiere la historia completa que me lo diga por mensaje :v Por cierto, Gracias a Sofi por la imagen de Minashigo nwn Apariencia Tiene ojos color marron caca y pelo negro con las puntas color morado brilloso, cuando era pequeña tenia pelo color marron caca :v De pequeña usaba un vestido de seda (Parecido al que usa mini Rin Kagamine en un comic que lo dejare por aca despues :v) de grande un uniforme parecido al de Rin Kagamine con corbata en vez de moño y en vez de esas cosas que tienen en los brazos unos guantes Curiosidades * Su nombre real es Luna, sip, todos mis OC se llaman Luna por que todos son versiones antiguas de mi OC actual :v Dejare un dibujo suyo en la InfoStudent :'v * Su nombre significa "Luna Huerfana" * Fue traducido por gugol :v * Le encantan los gatos * Es la penultima version de mi OC |}